The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a plurality of interactive player-selectable symbols.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Video poker machines, video slot machines and video blackjack machines are well known in the art. Most of these traditional video gaming machines use conventional rules wherein a player has no choice or control over the gaming symbols or the cards that the player is provided during the game. For example, in known video draw poker machines, the gaming device's processor causes five initial cards to be randomly dealt to a player face up from a standard deck of fifty-two cards and allows the player to hold any number of the cards. The processor enables the player to have at least one draw, wherein the player is dealt one or more replacement cards. If the cards after the draw includes a winning hand, the processor provides the player with an award. In known video slot gaming machines, the processor generates a plurality of symbols, and if there is a winning combination of symbols on one or more of the paylines (or in scatter pay), the processor provides the player with an award. In known video blackjack gaming machines, the processor causes two initial cards to be dealt to the player and two initial cards to be dealt to the “dealer” or gaming device. The processor enables the player to “hit” or add more cards to the player's hand as long as the total value of the cards is below or equal to twenty-one. The processor provides an award to the player if the total value of the player's cards is higher than the total value of the dealer's cards and is lower than or equal to twenty-one. In all of the above-mentioned examples the player does not and cannot control the cards or symbols which are provided to the player. This lack of control can frustrate the player and consequently lessen the enjoyment of playing a particular game for that player.
To increase the enjoyment and lessen the frustration of the player, gaming device manufacturers have varied some of the conventional rules of the games played on the gaming devices. One such game is IGT's Triple Play Draw Poker™, wherein the player simultaneously plays multiple hands of poker. In Triple Play Draw Poker™, the player gets one draw for each hand played which reduces the player's overall chance of failure on all hands. However, the player has to place a wager on each of the hands played; thus, the chance of failure relative to the wager for each individual hand is the same as if the player had played only one hand of poker. Consequently, the same lack of control is present in the multi-hand games of poker.
In conventional gaming machines where the player wins an award based upon a winning combination of cards, a winning combination of symbols, or beating the dealer's or gaming device's combination of cards or symbols, the player is frequently frustrated because of the strict rules of the game. The ability to control or select the cards and/or symbols provided to the player would additionally give the player control over his or her chances of winning and would increase the enjoyment of the player.
Games that increase the opportunities and chances to obtain awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that have increased chances of obtaining sizable awards. Players are attracted to games where the players have more interaction and control over their chances of winning. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games.